Naruto Kitsune Youkai Fanfiction
by lilly the snowwolf
Summary: Naruto is a kitsune youkai ( fox demon) along with his mom, Kyuubi, and his dad, Kenny.


Naruto Kitsune Youkai Fanfiction.

By Lilly the Snowwolf

The day began like usual for a for a 4-tailed kitsune youkai named Naruto and his mom Kyuubi. Kyuubi is the greatest kitsune there ever was because she had 9 tails. Every kitsune aspires to be like Kyuubi. Naruto's 5th tail was coming in that day so his chakra system was messed up that day. Naruto spent the fist 3 years of his life with one tail. When he was 4 his 2nd tail came in. And when he was 5 his 3rd tail came in. And when he was 7 his 4th tail came in. Now Naruto is 9 and his 5th tail was coming in. When Naruto had to go into public areas he would disguise himself as a human boy. His dad was the current hokage but no one knew that he was a demon because of his personality: kind and caring. Well no one but Kyuubi and Naruto that is. "I think my son should go to the academy when he's old enough," he said to himself. His name was Kenny. The family kept their true selves hidden. Kyuubi's disguise was a slim redheaded woman with long, straight hair and dazzling sea green eyes she used to attract attention. Kenny's was a muscular man with spiky yellow hair with bluish gray eyes. Naruto's looked like a child version of Kenny, only his hair was blonder than his father's was and had a genius combination of his mother's dazzling eyes and his father's blue eyes. The disguises aged when they did and were injured when they were. They had adopted the last name uzumaki. Later on in the day Naruto was running an errand for his mom when on his way back he saw a raven-haired boy in a corner reading a book that was covered in a dried red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. Naruto's smell told him that the liquid was in fact blood and the boy needed a home so he walked up to him and said "Hi." The boy looked up. "Hi." said the boy. He sounded the same age as Naruto. "You okay?" he asked. "I could use a place to stay but other than that I'm fine," replied the boy. "What's your name?" asked Naruto. "I'm Sasuke, you?" answered Sasuke. "I'm Naruto." He said proudly when a distant scream, loud and clear to Naruto but barely audible to Sasuke, was heard. "What was that?" he asked. "A scream." Naruto replied. Then in a flash, Naruto had set the bags he was carrying down and Sasuke was on his feet then both boys took off. When they got to the scene 8 minutes later the sight almost made Naruto growl. There was a man holding a gun to a boy their age's head and a girl the same age staring in shock at the man crying. "Just tell me who the heir of the Hyuuga clan is and I'll let him go." The man said. Neither the boy nor girl answered. Then a blur of orange and yellow knocked the gun away and freed the boy. The blur put the boy next to the girl and stopped in from the man who saw the boy and paled. " Y-You-" was all he got out before the boy turned into a blur again and knocked him out with a well-placed blow to the back of his neck. The blur stopped again with a devilish grin on his face and pulled out various items and started to tie the man upside down on a tree branch. He then picked up a paintball gun, some sheets of plastic, tape and sticks. After the boy stopped gathering the items the 2 kids from before noticed he was blond and the other kid that waited at the top of the hill had raven black hair in spikes along the back of his head. While the blonde's hair looked like he put his finger in an electric socket. The blond signaled the raven-haired boy to come and help him out. He and the blond started taping the sticks and plastic in a "U" around the man. The blond tossed a paintball gun to the raven-haired boy and whispered something to him. They both broke out in a devilish smile and aimed their guns at the man. The blond counted down from three with his fingers and as soon as he hit one they fired their paintball guns with the speed of a machine gun at the man, splattering him with multicolored splashes of paint. The blond held his hand up signaling to stop and they both took everything but the man down. The boy who the man nearly killed asked, "What are your names?" The blond replied, "I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke," The boy who was named Sasuke grunted in reply. "Thank you I am Neji and this is my cousin Hinata, we are both from the Hyuuga clan." Naruto looked at his watch and said "OH SHIT! If I'm not home in 4 minutes I'm a dead man! Sorry I wish I could stay but my mom is probably worried and I gotta get home see ya tomorrow!" and both boys took off with the speed of a bullet and the agility and grace as a fox. The boys had just managed to get there in 2 minutes. Naruto opened the door and asked something and the reply was a muffled yes. He then motioned for Sasuke to follow him inside. Sasuke was very surprised to see a nice big house disguised with a genjutsu. The inside was lined with animal skins and pelts that Naruto said they hunted. Sasuke noticed the place had 1 or 2 spare rooms. After Sasuke got settled in the boys went downstairs to eat supper. He soon found that after they said grace they dove in like wild animals. A month of living with the uzumaki family, they decide it was time Sasuke found out what they really were. Naruto began by asking Sasuke if he believed in demons at the breakfast table and 3 pairs of eyes bore into him until a small "yes" escaped his mouth. At this they all seemed to relax when three poofs and clouds of smoke enveloped the family and revealed a trio of kitsune youkai where Naruto and his parents were. Sasuke's jaw dropped when he discovered that the trio, of what used to be the boy and his parents, was really demons in disguise!


End file.
